Stolen Heart
by Supernova95
Summary: Jaytim Medieval AU
1. Lost

**Verse:** Medieval AU

**Paring:** pre-Jaytim

**Warnings:** None

**Snippet:** Prince Timothy… but you can call me Tim

**A/N: **Just something I had on my tumblr... Hmmm, I seem to like Medieval type AUs ;)

Princes shouldn't be out playing in the lower town. It wasn't safe in the city of Gotham for young little heirs to be away from the citadel. Not like his previous home in the city of Bristol. **His** kingdom, with its glistening towers and sparkling waterways, it's far stretching green pastures and deep forests. Where all the people were bright and carefree and treated everyone alike; where everyone was like family.

Gotham was not like that, not like that one bit. It was dark and sooty, it had tall buildings but the roofs were slate and black from the coal burning fires, the streets were dirty despite countless efforts to clean them up. The people were- different. They didn't hate each other, no, but they weren't a family. They were proud of their home without making the conscious effort to make it better than it was. They were a people who had little but wanted for less. They were a people easily pleased and even when their king tries to make them better, make their home better, they don't respond easily.

It's not like they mean it, but people who have always had a system, a way of life that tells them this is how it's supposed to be, they dream of nothing and do nothing.

But he really shouldn't be in the lower town without his new family or an armed guard. People go missing, never to be found again, from the lower town. The streets are so close, so cold and dark that a small tiny boy could get easily lost, taken.

He didn't like being left alone; he didn't mean to get lost.

"Who are you?" it was a small voice coming from behind one of the many coal piles. "Are you lost?" eyes appeared, followed by a face as the boy, who couldn't much older than himself, appeared into the dim light of the alley way.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to, my father is going to be so worried, I need to get home. Could you direct me back to the citadel please?" the other, older boy stared at him for a moment before grabbing him by the top of his shirt and pulling him into the back of the alley and pushing him against the wall with one hand. The boy turned to the alley, this eyes darting through the darkness, searching for something, something that he obviously didn't find because his shoulders soon sagged, he relaxed and let out a sigh of relief.

"Sire, with all due respect, what the hell do you think you are doing here?" their eyes locked his were a deep blue, green tints being highlighted in the low light, and breath-taking. You could immerse yourself in them for hours and not notice the passing of time; you could drown in them and not care one bit. In other words they were perfect.

"I… I don't know, I was with my family one minute and then I wasn't and… I… I'm scared" tears beaded his eyes making the world shimmer and blur.

"Hey, Sire, it's gonna be okay, I can get you home, okay, you've just got to trust me"

"With my life"

"I'm Jason by the way"

"Prince Timothy… but you can call me Tim"


	2. Stolen Heart

**Jaytim Medieval AU (I like these I know)... though I don't know what on Earth I am doing anymore :/**

* * *

It was about seven hours till sunrise and Prince Timothy had been sleeping off a fever that had taken him ill for the previous three weeks. Well, he had been sleeping before a scuffling at his window awoke him.

He did, at first, panic slightly. Their family had many enemies, some of whom would stoop as low as to kill the weak and fevered heir in his sleep, and in his weak and fevered state he would be powerless to stop them.

He needn't have worried as a boy, older than him by a few years and already much larger than him, staggered through the small opening, "You should not be here Jason, what if someone sees you?" the black haired blue eyed boy stared at him, his eyes running up and down his body checking, assessing, making sure that Timothy was still all there. His expression smoothly changed from worry to a small smile.

"They will not my Prince. I was careful, you mustn't worry so much or you will become sick again" worry crept into his voice, though it was true, if Timothy wasn't careful he would be sick again.

"Jason, I promise not to worry if you do not take stupid, unnecessary risks." Anger flashed in Jason's eyes highlighting their deep blue colour and green tint, his already toning muscles (despite his young age) flinched as his eyes closed and he pressed his hands to his eyes in desperation.

"I do not denote coming to check on my fevered beloved an unnecessary risk my prince" Jason keened, it was an argument they had had many times before and would most probably have many times more.

"I am not worth it. I am not worth the possibility that the guards may catch you and shoot first ask questions later. I am not worth you risking your life to see me."

"That is where you are wrong my love, seeing you is worth any price." The larger boy made his way to the bed and carefully slid in next to the younger child, holding the Prince close Jason whispered "There is nothing in this world that could stop me visiting you whether you be perfectly healthy or ill in bed with a fever. No power in heaven or hell nor scheme of man can keep me away from you. Please remember that my prince, I love you and nobody can convince me otherwise" Timothy curled into Jason, breathed him in, being so close made the scents of their cloths and bodies all the more prominent. Jason was coal mixed with burning and soot and oil. He was blood sweat and tears and everything Timothy could ask for. He was kind and gentle and protective and when Timothy felt those strong strong arms hold him he felt safe. Safe warm and at home.

Your home is where your heart is and Tim felt completely and utterly at home with Jason.

Jason had completely and utterly stolen Timothy's heart.

"I love you too Jason" even if it means he must lie to his family, even if it means that they may never be seen together, even if it means that at some point one of them will be taken away and they will never see each other again; "I love you with all my heart"

As his eyes fluttered open he couldn't quite comprehend how warm and cosy he felt, he couldn't understand how he managed to sleep for a few hours and not be plagued by fevered hallucinations why he remembered who he was sleeping with, and he panicked.

Jason was still in his bed, still in his room, still in the citadel, even when he should be in the lower town, because he couldn't be seen **here**, with Timothy, in Timothy's bed.

Because a prince cannot be in love with a simpleton coal boy. That was not how the world worked.

How could Timothy have been so stupid? falling asleep in Jason's arms was a stupid stupid idea and how they were going to get caught and it was all his fault.

He should have sent Jason back to the lower town hours ago… now the sun was about to rise and seeing someone climbing down the citadel's walls would be obvious, and Jason would be thrown in the dungeons and executed as a traitor… because why else would someone be scaling the citadel?

And it would be all Timothy's fault.

"Jason, Jason you must wake up, Jason Aelfraed will be here at any moment, you have to leave now while it is still dark, Jason…" the older boy finally woke after being prodded in various places, his sleep drooped eyes fluttering in a morning haze

"My Prince? Beloved?" Timothy tried to calm his voice he truly did but as the sky outside his window grew lighter he couldn't help the high pitched whine coming from his throat

"It is almost light, Aelfread is on his way, you must leave now or you will be seen" Jason's eyes snapped to attention at that. He quickly clambered out of the bed, rearranging it so Prince Timothy was comfy in the centre and the bed didn't look like it had been slept in by two. Then his frantic movements stopped, he stilled and their eyes made contact.

Immediately the prince calmed down, his breathing and heartbeat returned to normal and the keening in his throat stopped.

Jason cupped his face, running his thumb along Timothy's cheek bone. It was soothing and meaningful. It was comforting and a simple gesture of their love.

So was their kiss; a soft touch of lips to Timothy's forehead that was so intimate and loving the young prince nearly fainted.

"Beloved look after yourself. I love you my prince, please still be here when I return" soft whispers were left in his ear before the warm body spilling the secrets disappeared.

Timothy whispered back into the empty room. "I promise, as long as you also return… my beloved"


End file.
